Best of Times
by alluringmelodies
Summary: When Mikan Sakura arrives at Alice academy, she discovers the true meaning of friendship, and love. But beneath all that she learns about the betrayal,lies, and deceit that has been kept from her for the past four years. Will she be able to look past it all in the end to be able to have her "Best of Times"?
1. The Beginning of it All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

"_Months before I'd stood on that same roof with a different boy and leaped into the darkness toward my destiny. But this time I wasn't jumping alone."_

After I finished reading that excerpt, it suddenly dawned upon me that sometimes it was good to not be alone. But sometimes, it is; especially in my situations.

The more people I involve in my life, the more troubles I have. I didn't realize that I was so immersed in my thinking that I didn't even hear Hiriko, the head maid of the house call out to me.

"Miss Sakura?" said Hiriko, with a worried tone.

"Yes? I'm sorry, just got lost in my own thoughts" I said, as I smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, it's fine. However, if you're not busy; your mother is calling you into her office."

"I see, well then. It is best that I be on my way then" I said, closing my book.

As I walked out of my room and into the hallways, I wondered what my mother had to talk to me about. After an incident that I was involved in four years ago, we didn't exactly have what people would call a "close mother-daughter" relationship. The only times where she would converse with me is if she had to talk to me about the family company where I was to take over when I become of age. But other than that, we seldom talked.

Before I knew it, I was right in front of her door. Right when I was about to knock, her door had opened.

"Mikan", she said while nodding; a signal that showed that she acknowledged my presence.

"Mother", I said as I gave her a strained smile.

"Come in, I need to speak to you."

As I walked in, she motioned for me to sit on of the leather sofas.

"I'm aware that you know that you are to take over the company in roughly 4 years"

"Yes"

"And because of this, I believe that the schooling method we have for you is not satisfactory enough for you"

For the past four years, I have been homeschooled, simply because the schools that I was in always had some sort of trouble that was directed towards me. So my parents believed that it was safer for me to be homeschooled for a couple of years.

"What are you implying, mother?"

"I'm implying that I believe it's time for you to go to a real school" she said simply.

I didn't expect to hear that. And I guess it was pretty evident on my facial expression because I heard her sigh.

"Mikan, I know it's sudden and that you're obviously worried about what might happen to you. But I don't plan to send you off to a school that isn't the best. A school that has the best academic curriculum, and the best security too. And plus, the students there are most likely going to have a future that is somewhat like yours. So don't worry."

"I don't mind but-"

"Honey, just trust me on this. Your father and I believed that you going to this school will be an enriching experience, and most importantly, you're going to be _safe_"

I was surprised to hear her voice so _motherly._ When she said I was going to be "safe" it seemed as if she was trying to convince herself that I would be.

After a certain incident that happened four years ago, she seemed to harden herself against any emotions. Her tone towards me seemed to always be so curt, and business-like. Something must have happened that made her change her tone towards me.

"What school would I be attending?" I said

"Alice academy" she said simply

I wasn't oblivious to know that Alice academy was one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. Only people that were the best, or the richest could be admitted into there. However, that didn't mean I wasn't wary of that school though. I was pretty sure that the school was filled with rich people that had the mentality that they were better than everyone else.

It was as if mother had read my thoughts when she said, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine when you go there. Now I have to go to a meeting soon, so do you have any questions?"

Even though it was phrased a question, it was obvious that there was going to be no room for questions. So I just said, "No, none at all" and faked a smile.

Perhaps it was mother's intuition or something, but my mother seemed to have realized this and said, "I forgot to mention, your friend, Hotaru, is also attending that school. And she will be your roommate as well"

At the mention of Hotaru, my smile immediately became a real one. Hotaru Imai was my best friend, but I haven't seen her since two years ago, since she left to Alice Academy.

"When will I be leaving?" I asked

"Tomorrow at 9 in the morning, I recommend that you start packing your things right away. You are dismissed." She said while walking out of her office.

I remained in the office for a little bit, thinking about the things she told me. And I couldn't help but wonder what was going to be in store for me in Alice Academy.

* * *

**The beginning line that was italicized was an excerpt from the book "Cross my Heart and Hope to Spy" by Ally Carter.**

**I hope you guys liked it so far! I'd appreciate it if there were reviews and constructive criticism to make my writing better :D Since it's my first time and all :3**


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep in mother's office when I awoke in the middle of the night. But then again, I don't think I would've waken up if Hiriko hadn't woke me up.

"Miss Sakura! Why are you in here? I thought you were supposed to be packing for tomorrow's departure" she exclaimed.

"… Well. Crap. I can't believe I fell asleep. Thanks for waking me up, Hiriko! I better get started on my packing now. Wait, what time is it?" I asked

"It is exactly 1:00 AM, Miss Sakura"

"Hiriko, we went over this. There is no need to be formal, you can just call me Mikan. And thank you for the time. I'll go get started now on my packing" I said as I waved to her while I was walking out the room, towards my own room.

I didn't mind packing, it was somewhat peaceful. It gave me time to think of the things that mother had said to me hours before. When I finally finished packing, I looked around my room to see if I missed anything. I noticed a picture frame that was on my desk. There wasn't a picture in it, yet. But in place of a picture was just a piece of paper that said "Best of Times" in some fancy calligraphy. I decided to take it along with me, an impromptu decision. Maybe at the academy I was going to have a moment that deserved to be considered as a "Best of Times" sort of moment.

When I finally finished packing, I checked the clock that was on my wall. It was 3:05 AM. I decided to go to sleep since I was so tired, but turned on my alarm to wake me up at 7 in the morning. Two hours before I was supposed to leave. I figured that would be enough time for me to shower, make myself somewhat presentable, and eat a small breakfast. I fell asleep dreaming of the different things that might happen to me at the academy.

-x

I felt the sun rays shine on my face, so I figured it was morning. I checked the clock and saw that it was 8:08 AM.

"HOLY CRAP. I WOKE UP LATE. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Okay Mikan, take a deep breath and count to 3. And then you will go take a shower" I said to myself.

…1

…2

…3

So I went to go take a quick shower. And when I got out, with my hair blow dried, it was already 8:30. Which meant, I had to make a decision between making my presentable, or making myself full. Since I sat in front of the mirror and stared at myself with a brush in my hand, it was obvious as to what choice I made.

I stared at the reflection that looked back at me. I decided to brush my hair, which was the shade of brown. I was what people would call a brunette. While I was staring at the reflection, I stared at the hazel eyes that looked exactly like my mother's. My eyes drifted down towards my chest as I stared at a circle-like scar near my collar bone. It never bothered me; in fact, it was so faint that I even forget that I had a scar. The only thing that worried me was that I don't remember how I got it in the first place. And whenever I tried asking someone, they always deflected my question.

Ten minutes had passed, and I decided to get myself dressed seeing that my hair was as decent as it could get. I decided that a simple white v-neck, a pair of dark wash jeans that was cuffed at my knees and a pair of black ballet flats would be nice for the first day. After I finished it was already 8:50. 10 minutes before I was going to leave this house. I heard Hiriko call out to me, saying something about coming downstairs. I gave myself a final look over, placed my phone in my back pocket, and down I went.

I saw that my luggage was already downstairs, about to be carried into the trunk of the car. I also saw that both of my parents were there, strangely. I was never that close with my father, so I wasn't surprised to hear him say, "We don't have all the time in the world. Thank god you're finally done. Let's go." I felt myself nod towards his direction, as an indication of listening to him. As for my mother, she just turned her heel and went towards the door.

Before I was about to go, I felt a hand hold my arm back.

"Miss Sakura-" said Hiriko

I was somewhat surprised at this gesture, but I heard myself say, "Yes?"

"Be safe, and if you have any troubles, feel free to contact me" She said earnestly while pressing a piece of paper that had her number into my hand.

I smiled at this gesture, and opened my arms to embrace her into a hug, something that I rarely do. "Thank you for your concern, Hiriko"

I heard my mother's voice from outside the house saying, "Mikan! What are you doing dawdling around? We're going to be late. Hurry."

I pulled out from the hug first, and started to turn towards the door. But not before saying, "Bye Hiriko!", while giving her a genuine grin. Something I haven't felt myself do in a long time.

I felt Hiriko's gaze at me while I was walking out, and then I heard her say wistfully, "Bye Mikan"

I smiled inwardly to myself while thinking, _she finally called me by my name._

_-_x

As I stepped into the car, the atmosphere felt so tense. No one was talking until my mother broke the silence by telling the driver to drive to the Alice academy. After that, no one talked for the remaining hour.

It was so quiet, but it wasn't peaceful. It was filled with so much awkward tension. But as the drive progressed on, we finally left the city, the area I lived in; and went into a more forest-y area. I looked at the scenery in awe, trying to take in how beautiful it looked. However, my awe was broken as I heard my father sharply say my name.

"Mikan"

"Yes father"

"I am sure that you know that your admission to this school isn't just for fun. You are to learn valuable experience that would be beneficial on maintaining the company when you become of age."

"Yes father, I am aware."

"I expect that you try to establish connections that could benefit you in the future. And avoid any unnecessary connections."

"I will try my best, father" I said warily

"Well then. That's good. Now look outside. We are at the academy" he said

The driver then stepped outside, and went to the trunk to set my luggage on the floor.

I looked outside, and I was floored. The academy was huge. No wait, scratch that. Huge was an understatement. **It was colossal, humongous, and/or gargantuan.** I was still gawking at the school, that I didn't hear my mother come up behind me, turned me around and took me into an embrace. That was the last thing I had expected for her to do. I heard her softly mutter, "Be safe, Mikan. Try to avoid trouble. Remember that I always love you, even if I do a terrible job of showing it" She slowly released me from her arms after she said that.

I was still stunned that she would do that, that all I did was stand there afterwards. I couldn't stand there for long though. I heard footsteps coming behind me, so I turned around. I did not expect a pair of arms enveloping me into a hug. A hug that seemed to suck all the air out of my body..

"You must be the new student!" the man happily said.

To be hugged twice within the same minute was definitely strange for me so all I did was slowly nod my head while raising an eyebrow.

The man in front of me, was a man that wore such clothing that would make you think he was… gay or something. But even with my actions, the bright smile on his face did not seem to falter.

"My name is Narumi, I am a teacher at the Alice academy. I try to hug all of the new girls that come here!" he said jovially. It seemed that he was oblivious that when he said that it would make him sound like some gay pedophile.

"What's your name, new student?" asked another teacher that came up behind him.

"Mikan Sakura" I replied

He nodded, as if processing this information. "My name is Misaki, another teacher at this academy. Ignore Narumi, he's always like that. He's not harmful if you were thinking he was."

"I see" I said.

I saw that his gaze flickered over to where my parents were at. "Your daughter will be under the best security, and have the best curriculum at her service while she is at this academy. I am quite positive that her experience in this academy will be most enriching to her future role as the heir to your company." He said.

It was evident that father was impressed with how Misaki handled himself, as he cleared his throat and said, "That is quite reassuring to hear. Now, my wife and I are extremely busy at this moment, and we need to go back to the city. We will now leave, and place her under your care."

He had already turned his heel to start walking towards the car, but he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me as he said, "I am positive that you remember what I said in the car, Mikan?"

"Yes father, I remember" I said

He nodded, pleased with my response. "Very well then, I shall be going."

"Have a safe trip back, father" I said.

"Come Yuka, we cannot waste time around here much longer" I heard him say to my mother.

Before my mother walked back towards the car, we both made eye contact, and neither of us faltered our gaze. She nodded at me, before walking back to the car. I watched her get in the car, and then soon the car started to drive away into the distant road.

"Mikan"

I turned around, hearing that my name was said.

"Come, we're going to show you around the campus" said Misaki, while holding most of my luggage, whereas Narumi was holding the rest.

We were barely walking into the school, when a student approached me.

"H-Hello! M-My name is Yuu Tobita, and I am the school r-representative." He said

I chuckled, seeing that he was just as nervous as me. Except I just didn't show it.

I flashed him a genuine smile, as I said, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura"

He had a shadow of a smile as he said, "I know, almost everyone knows who you are Sakura"

Upon hearing this, I must have had a confused facial expression, considering he justified his statement by saying "Most of the students here have been attending this academy since they were 10. So having a new student is something that will have the students here in a curious state"

"That makes sense, I suppose" I said

Yuu glanced towards Misaki and Narumi saying, "If you don't mind sensei, I would like to show her around the Academy" he said. "That is if she doesn't mind", while looking at me for my approval.

"I don't mind at all" I said smiling. I saw him blush, which got a laugh from me.

Misaki then said, "Very well then, Narumi and I will continue taking your luggage to your room then". He took several steps before promptly stopping and turned around.

"Oh, and Mikan" He said

"Yes?" I said, somewhat confused

"Welcome to Alice Academy" he said with a slight smile.

* * *

**Hi guys! Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! (':**


	3. Forewarnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

I was walking around the school corridors with Yuu in silence. Despite the silence, it was strangely comfortable, it wasn't awkward at all. But too much silence can be somewhat eerie.

"So Yuu, when did you come here?" I finally asked to break the silence.

"Hm. I probably came here when I was about ten. My parents were developing their career at that time, so they didn't have time to take care of me. So I was admitted into this school" he said sheepishly.

I frowned slightly upon hearing that. "So they just sent you away because they were too busy. Some parents they are" I said. I didn't realize that I just insulted his parents, until a moment after.

"OH! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that-" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Sakura. But either way, it doesn't matter. I don't mind" he said smiling.

"You don't have to call me Sakura, you can just call me Mikan. Really, I hate being formal"

"I see. Well then, _Mikan_. We're right outside our classroom" he said.

I was about to open the door, when the door opened itself and I collided with a person that just walked out.

-x

I quickly blurted out, "I'm so sorry!", while the person I came into contact simultaneously said, "It'd be nice if you watched where you were going"

I slowly straightened myself, and raised my eyes to make eye contact with this person. I didn't expect a pair of crimson red eyes to look back at me. For a moment, I was mesmerized with what I saw. Those eyes looked so familiar.

But I heard a voice say, "First you bump into me, and now you're looking at me like a hungry beast" he said. I saw a smirk slowly forming on his face.

I started to glare at him and said coolly, "Bumping into you was an accident, you don't have be so ill-mannered about it"

I heard the person beside him chuckle, a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I glared at him too, "Do you have a problem too or what?" I said while placing my hands on my hips.

All he just did was put his hand up, as if he got caught with something while saying, "Nope, none at all!" he said with a grin.

I was about to say something, but was interrupted when the guy with the crimson eyes said, "You said I was the ill-mannered one, when you're trying to cause trouble for other people" while indicating to the boy next to him.

I started angrily sputtering, "Y-YOU'RE S-SO-"

He cut into my sentence saying, "I'm so what. So handsome? So nice?"

I snorted, "More like, 'So arrogant'" I said.

I didn't have a chance to react when he leaned down to my height and whispered into my ear saying, "You know, I think that you bumping into me was just an excuse to touch me" he said.

I could feel myself getting redder, and then I couldn't handle it anymore. I pushed him back. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU,NOR DID I WANT TO TOUCH YOU. BUT YOU SEEM TO BE THE TYPICAL ARROGANT, RICH SNOB THAT THINKS THEY'RE THE SHIT!" I shouted.

He looked like he was about to say something, but his friend quickly said, "C'mon Natsume, let's go. Stop pestering the new girl"

"Oh, so _you're _the new girl" he said, while looking at me.

"And what if I am" I said defensively.

I heard Yuu sigh and said, "Natsume, just listen to Ruka and leave for now. I still need to give her a tour"

He just looked at Yuu, before giving a mock salute and said, "Will do, school representative". With that, he turned his heel and walked the other way, with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't even walk for 1 minute, when he said, "Bye polka dots, maybe you'll get to see me around"

"Polka dots…?", I said confused.

He didn't even turn around as he said, "Your white shirt's a little see through"

I felt myself redden as I clutched my fists together. "Y-YOU PERVERT!" I shouted after him.

-x

I heard a calm voice next to me say, "Don't worry about Natsume, that's how he usually is. Don't let him get to you"

"And you are?" I questioned

"I can't believe I forgot my manners. I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend" he said while grinning.

I didn't even try to hide my shock when I said, "How can you, someone so polite, be best friends with that arrogant bastard?"

Ruka just chuckled and shrugged while saying, "Trust me, he's not what you think he's like"

I snorted at that comment before saying, "Yeah well, until he proves that he's not some arrogant person, then I'm going to think he's like that"

Ruka smiled and said, "One is entitled to one's own opinion"

I smiled at that, and was about to say something. But Ruka just patted my shoulder and said, "I've gotta catch up to Natsume now, but I'll catch up with you later,-"

He looked at me impishly while saying, "I didn't get your name…"

I laughed, "Mikan Sakura" I said.

I noticed that he was surprised to hear my name, but he just quickly grinned and said, "I'll see you later, Mikan!" I watched him as he ran to catch up with Natsume.

-x

"So, I take it that you didn't like Natsume" I heard Yuu said.

"Duh, what an arrogant pervert…" I said with a frown on my face.

He chuckled and said, "Maybe you just need to get to know him, he's not what he seems like"

"That's what Ruka said too!" I exclaimed

"Well, Ruka has known him the longest, so you should trust him on that matter" Yuu said smiling.

I was about to say something, but I felt 3 painful shots hit me on the back of my head.

"OW. WHAT THE-" I said while turning around. I stopped my sentence mid-way when I saw what I saw.

My mouth gaped open, and I started running towards the person that had the device that hit me.

"HOTARUUUUUUU," I shouted, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCHH!". I opened my arms to hug her, but then she just motioned her device towards me again which made me stop.

"This" she said coolly, "is a Baka gun. Used to shoot people like you"

I pouted and said, "But I haven't seen you in forever… I just want to hug my best friend at least once"

"I cannot have your germs on my body. That would be a terrible experience for me. It's bad enough that you're my roommate" she said.

"You're still the same cold hearted person as you were the last time I saw you!" I said while laughing.

"And you're still the same loud idiot" she said deadpanned. "Come on, I need to talk to you and take you to our room" She looked over to Yuu , "Unless Tobita still needs to show you around" she said boredly, "Honestly, you could've just gave her a map"

"That's no fun though, Hotaru. And you can take her" he said.

Hotaru nodded at this.

"Come on, baka" she said, already walking without me.

"Bye Yuu, I'll see you later!" I said, giving him a short wave before running after Hotaru.

-x

"This room is… wow. AND WE GET TO STAY HERE?" I exclaimed

She rolled her eyes at my sudden outburst. "Obviously, you idiot. Since our belongings are here" she said.

I turned around to face her, and started smiling. Her words and actions towards me, even though they were somewhat mean, I was already used to it. After all, she is my best friend. And I missed her so, so much.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before starting to say, "Mikan"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what" I said puzzled. The cold tone in her voice had abruptly changed, subtly though. In place of the hostile tone, was a true apologetic one.

"I left you when you needed me the most" she said simply "I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry"

I started walking towards. When I was right in front of her, I hugged her. I felt her stiffen in my arms for a moment before relaxing. I softly said, "It seems like you're the baka now. You don't have to say you're sorry. You had no choice to leave, there was nothing you could do about it. And if you couldn't tell, I think I'm pretty okay"

I pulled out from the hug while continuing to say, "Everything that happened in the past, is in the past now. There's no need to think about it anymore. After all, we're together now, and that's what matters. There's no need to worry now". I gave her a sincere smile.

Upon hearing what I said, I saw that Hotaru gave a slight smile. "I suppose you're right" she said. But as quickly as her smile came, it quickly went away. "I have to warn you about something though" she said seriously.

"Warn me about what?"

"About Hyuuga"

"Hyuuga? Who's that" I questioned.

She looked at me as if I was an idiot. "Hyuuga. The boy with the red eyes. The one that you created a scene with in the middle of the school corridors" she said slowly.

"… I thought his name was Natsume?" I said. At that moment, I was so confused.

Before I could react, I was shot at by the Baka gun.

"OW, what was that for?" I said and winced while rubbing my head. There was a definite bump developing.

"That was for being the true idiot you are" she said dryly. "Hyuuga is his surname, baka. And I advise for you to try your best to stay away from him"

"OH! That makes sense now" I said. She rolled her eyes at my response. And then I remembered what happened this morning.

"You don't have to worry, Hotaru! I will try my best to keep away from him. He's such an… arrogant pervert!" I exclaimed.

She nodded, showing her approval towards my response. "Good. Keep it that way" she said curtly. "Let's go eat, Mikan. I'm hungry and I'm craving for some crabs."

I chuckled at that. Hotaru has always loved anything that had to do with crabs. Some things never changed.

As Hotaru walked out the room, I shouted after her saying, "Wait for me! I need to get my purse first".

As I was looking for my purse that was somewhere in my luggage, I couldn't help but wonder as to why Hotaru would want to warn me about Natsume, and why he looked so familiar to me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked reading the story so far :D It'd be nice if you guys can give me reviews and constructive criticism. It's my first time writing a story like this :3**


	4. Unknown Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

Ruka was panting by the time he caught up with Natsume. "Honestly Natsume," Ruka said "You walk way too fast for your own good".

Natsume smirked at that comment. "Or maybe, Ruka, you just walk way too slow" But seeing that Ruka was still panting, he sighed and sat down on the pavement.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said, while sitting down next to Natsume, "What'd you think of the new girl?"

"She's flat" Natsume said

Ruka chuckled at his answer. "I didn't mean about her looks. I meant about her personality. Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Natsume could tell that Ruka was up to something, but only grunted a "Hn." For a response.

But Ruka kept on pressing on, "Aren't you curious to know her name?" he asked. Seeing that Natsume said nothing in reply, Ruka said "Mikan Sakura".

**Natsume's POV**

"Mikan Sakura?" I said. "Why is she going here?" I asked angrily.

"Calm down Natsume," Ruka said, "It seems like she doesn't remember you. Which is a good thing. Hell, you didn't even recognize her"

I gave him a look. "Why would I remember her? It's been four years, she doesn't even look the same" I said.

I saw that Ruka roll his eyes and said, "Of course she wouldn't look the same, years have passed" And then he became silent. I thought he was done talking momentarily until Ruka added softly, "But then again, I'm sure you haven't forgotten her and that night even though years have passed"

"You're right, I haven't forgotten" I murmured.

-x

**Mikan's POV**

"Hotaruuu, why is there such a long line?" I said exasperated.

"Well, if you didn't take your sweet time looking for your purse, we would've gotten here sooner" she said dryly.

I giggled at her response, which only got her to glare at me.

It took 40 minutes to get seated. Well, we would've been seated sooner, but Hotaru was so picky on what table we sat at.

The waitress came by with our menus, and left to give us a few minutes to read over it.

"What would you ladies like to have today?" she asked when she came back

"I'll have an iced tea and a club sandwich" I said, handing my menu over

She nodded, "And you?" glancing over to Hotaru

"Water and a crab sandwich"

The waitress raised her eyebrow at the crab sandwich part, but then nodded and walked away.

"So," Hotaru started. "How are your parents?"

I didn't expect her to ask me that. "They're fine" I said.

She nodded. "Hey Hotaru," I added.

"What"

"Why did you warn me about Hyuuga?" I questioned.

She raised her eyebrow at me, and said "Are you defying my orders" she said coldly

I gulped. A scary Hotaru, is something everyone would want to avoid. "Of course not Hotaru," I said while laughing nervously. "I was just curious".

She looked at me and said, "There are just things you shouldn't question. He can hurt you, Mikan. And if I can do anything about it, I will. So I'm telling you try to stay away from him."

I slowly nodded, processing this information. I wondered how he can hurt me though, wasn't he just some perverted, arrogant bastard? My thoughts were disrupted when the waitress came back with our food.

"A club sandwich and iced tea" she said. "Thank you" I said smiling. Food can always make me feel better.

"And a crab sandwich and a coffee" she said, placing the food in front of Hotaru.

"Coffee?" I heard Hotaru say. "I didn't order coffee. I ordered water."

The waitress kept on apologizing for her mix up, and Hotaru just sat there. It was evident that Hotaru was getting annoyed since she snapped and said, "Just get me my damn water, lady"

The waitress' eyes popped open, and I chuckled at how Hotaru handled this.

-x

When we finished eating, it was already 5 PM. So we decided to go back to the school. We were talking about old things until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Mikan!"

I turned around. "Hey Ruka!" I said warmly. I saw Natsume come towards us at the corner of my eye.

"Oi, Polka dots" I heard him say. "Still trying to trouble my friend here?" he said while smirking.

I glared at him. "I was just saying hi to him. It's hard to believe that you guys are best friends"

I heard Hotaru clear her throat.

"Hey Imai" Ruka said. Hotaru just nodded for her response.

"Come on, Mikan" she mused, "Let's go." I saw her subtly nod towards Natsume.

I saw what she trying to do. "Okay!" I said. "Bye Ruka!" I said while giving him a small wave.

I was about to turn around to go to Hotaru, when I felt something hold my arm back.

"What, no bye for me?" Natsume said.

"Let go of me! You don't deserve a bye from me" I huffed.

He slowly released his grip on me, but not before smirking and said, "That's what you're saying now, but sooner or later you're going to want me to hold you"

I snorted, "That's such bullshit. I would never want you to hold me. Now if you don't mind, Hotaru is waiting for me" I said, skipping back to Hotaru.

We both walked back to our room in silence. And when we got there I decided to break the silence. "I'm pooped" I claimed.

"Then sleep, baka" Hotaru said.

"It's only 6 now though, and I haven't even showered, or unpacked my stuff" I wailed.

She sighed as if she was dealing with a kid. "Then shower and unpack your stuff. Then sleep" she said.

That made sense to me, so off I went. When I finished showering, it was 7. I looked around the room and saw that Hotaru wasn't there, so I figured she was in her own bathroom. I decided to start unpacking.

I think unpacking was a lot more tedious than packing. It took me much longer that I thought it would to unpack. The last thing that I took out was the empty picture frame. I decided to put it in my desk drawer, along with the piece of paper that Hiriko gave me.

By the time I finished, it was already 9:53 PM. Strangely though, Hotaru still wasn't in the room. Suddenly, I heard a knock outside my door. I didn't think it would be anyone important, so all I wore was just my bathrobe since I didn't change into my PJ's yet.

Much to my surprise and annoyance, outside the door was Natsume.

He raised his eyebrows at the sight of me. "Well," he drawled "That looks comfy. Might be more comfy if you took it off though" he smirked.

"You stupid pervert. Wipe that smirk off your face" I snapped. "Why are you even here"

His face suddenly got serious, so did his tone as he said, "I came here because I need to talk to you, Mikan"

I frowned upon hearing this, and I was about to say something but was cut off by Hotaru's voice. To my surprise, she had been out all along. "Hyuuga. She doesn't need to talk to you" she said coldly.

I saw that Natsume had a flash of annoyance in his eyes as he faced her. "Well, are you going to tell her what I need to tell her then?" he demanded. "I'm pretty sure you didn't tell her anything either way."

I saw Hotaru take a sudden intake of air, as she started to keep her gaze steady on Natsume. "What is he talking about, Hotaru?" I asked. She didn't even look at me when she said, "Nothing Mikan, go inside. I'll talk to you later. I have to talk to Hyuuga first"

Natsume slowly nodded upon hearing this. "Let's go, Imai." He said.

"What's going on here?" I demanded. "Why does it seem like you guys are keeping secrets from me?"

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'll explain to you later. Go to sleep for now" said Hotaru before she started walking away with Natsume walking behind her.

Seeing I had no choice but to listen to her, I went inside the room. I laid down on my bed, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!**


	5. Realizations Under the Night Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor its characters. All credits belong to the creator, ********Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I was already following Imai when I faintly heard Mikan's door close. I was so close on getting my chance to talk to her. But damn Imai, always having to butt in.

"Dammit Imai, where are you going" I shouted after her, when we got outside of the dorm rooms.

"Just keep on following me, Hyuuga." She said

"You still didn't answer my question" I said. All I got back was silence. And that pissed the hell out of me.

I decided to run up to her. I was about to put my hand on her shoulder so that she could face me. But before I could do that, she turned around swiftly and coldly said, "I'd prefer if it you kept your hands to yourself, Hyuuga"

I realized we were outside where no one would hear us. I looked at her. And at that moment, I was fed up.

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?" I demanded.

"Because you were going to talk to her about senseless things" she said simply

"Senseless things?" I chuckled humorlessly, "So you're saying, details about her past is senseless?"

I saw her narrow her eyes at me. "She doesn't even remember you. What makes you think she's going to trust what you say?"

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when she added, "This was your choice four years ago. I'm sure you thought of the consequences that came with your decision. You _knew _that she wasn't going to remember you. "

"That doesn't mean I should never talk to her" I said angrily.

"That's true," she mused, "But that doesn't mean you can go around telling her useless things. And now because of you, she's probably going to be freaking out until someone tells her what's going on" she said with an eye roll.

"Then when should I tell her?"

"Only when and if, the situation calls for it" she said, "But then, according to my sources; she's going to be safe now. No one is going to come after her anymore. But that's only if you keep away from her"

"If the higher ups knew that you were still involved with her, they're going to come after her again. But that's only _if _you're involved with her. And if you're not, then she's safe"

I saw Ruka emerge from the shadow as his face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"She's right, Natsume" he said, "Mikan's safe. There's no need to worry, for now"

"Why are you here, Nogi" Hotaru asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was just taking a nightly stroll when I heard two people talking" Ruka said, shrugging.

I heard those two talking, but I was in my own thoughts. I didn't fail to notice the extra comment when Ruka said Mikan was only safe "for now".

"Natsume" Ruka said, "Let's go back to our room"

I looked at Imai. "But, I still need to-"

"I'm not going to stand outside in the cold any longer because of you, Hyuuga. I'm going to go inside" Imai said, already walking off.

Ruka chuckled at this, "She's still the same as when we were little, huh" he said.

I didn't respond and was about to walk back to my own room, when I heard something.

"You know, even though I told her not to talk you, that doesn't mean she'll listen to me. She always did whatever she wanted. It's up to you if you want to keep her safe" Imai said.

I turned around to ask her what she meant by that, but Imai was already gone.

* * *

"_Hey Natsume," I said, "Let's go to this playground!_

_We were at the swings, when he decided to push me on it. For the first time in a long time, I heard him laughing. Even though he was just laughing at my reactions on how high I was going. _

_Suddenly he stopped me, and made me face him. "Mikan," he said, "do you think you'll ever hate me?"_

"_Why would I ever hate you? I could never hate you, stupid!" I exclaimed._

_He nodded, and smiled at me. "I hope you keep that idea for forever" he said. _

"_Forever and always" I affirmed. _

_Then out of nowhere, I heard tires screeching on the pavement next to the park. I saw Natsume looking at the cars. _

"_Natsume? What are you looking at? What are they doing here?"_

"_Bye Mikan, I have to go for now. Remember what you said earlier" he said as he hugged me and walked towards the car. _

"_NATSUME!" I shouted, trying to run up to him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_

_My actions were futile when a sea of people wearing black suits were creating a blockade between Natsume and I._

* * *

I woke up when Hotaru started shaking me. "Mikan" she said worriedly, "Wake up!"

"Huh? Hotaru?" I said groggily. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me baka, you were squirming in your sleep and whispering things" Hotaru said.

"Oh… I don't know Hotaru, I was just having a weird dream. Natsume was in it" I added sheepishly.

If Hotaru was surprised, she did a good job on masking it. "Natsume?" she said offhandedly, "what was the dream about?"

"It was weird! We were at the park, then all of a sudden these men came and took him away" I said. Then I remembered what happened before I fell asleep.

"HOTARU" I whisper-shouted.

"What" she said, slightly alarmed.

"What were you and Natsume talking about earlier?" I demanded. "And don't try to play it off either! I'm on to you!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Take a wild guess" she said boredly.

"There are a million things to guess from" I said warily.

"Well then" she said with an eyeroll, "I guess you're never going to find out"

"Hotaru, what are you keeping from me" I seethed

She sighed. "I wasn't planning to tell you this, but since you seem to want to know so much, I guess I'll tell you" she said

I nodded happily.

"Hyuuga was about to tell you about your birthday plans" she said

"My birthday plans?" That was something I definitely did not expect. "But my birthday isn't until January and it's only October…" I said suspiciously

"Do you not know that I like to take my time planning for big events, especially since you're turning 17" she said slowly

"OOOOH. That makes sense. Heehee. Why did you have to make it sound so suspicious though? You and Natsume made it sound like it was something really major" I said giggling

"I don't know, it makes things more suspenseful. It would've worked too if you weren't so keen on knowing" she said sighing.

"I'm sorry! But you know I'm naturally curious"

"It doesn't matter anymore, just keep it a secret okay? And go to sleep now, baka. It's 3 in the morning"

"Yeah… I am kinda tired, now that you mention it" I said groggily. I felt my eyes slowly closing, drifting off to a deep sleep.

**Hotaru's POV**

I realized that lying to her wasn't the best thing to do in the world. But as I heard her breathing evenly, it was obvious that she was sleeping without a care in the world. And I plan to keep it that way. I am not going to let Hyuuga ruin her.

I tiptoed out of the room with my cell phone to make a call.

"Hello, Ruka speaking" he said groggily

"Nogi. What I am about to tell you, you are not to tell Hyuuga under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Imai? What are you talking about?" he said, sounding more awake.

"Mikan asked me what Hyuuga and I were talking about, and I said that it was for her birthday-"

"And she believed you?" he said incredulously, "Is she that gullible?"

"It seems so. And please try not to interrupt me anymore" I said warily

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. Continue, please" he said

"As I was saying, I said it was for her birthday, because I don't want her to know anything about it yet," I heard my voice drop down to a whisper, "But I lied earlier, when I was talking to Hyuuga, I said she was safe. I'm afraid that the same thing may be happening again"

"I don't get it" Ruka said

"She's starting to remember," I said "She had a dream of the day when Hyuuga first left"

Ruka sounded alarmed when he said, "What, really? I thought her memory was wiped from that point on though"

"That's what I thought," I said agreeing, "But then I suppose seeing Hyuuga again triggered her memory back somewhat. She just doesn't know it. So subconsciously, she dreams about it"

"What do you plan to do about it?" he asked

"I don't know yet" I admitted, "But if these dreams become more often, then she's going to piece things together and eventually remember. And then things are going to become more troublesome."

"Hotaru" he said, "why are you telling me this information?"

"Because you are the closest person to Hyuuga. I need you to update me on what he plans to do with Mikan" I said

"But you told him to stay away from her though"

I snorted, "Do you seriously believe that he's going to listen to me?"

I heard him chuckle and say, "Touche," I heard him sigh before saying, "Hotaru, you should go to sleep now. It's late"

I looked at the time on my phone, it was already 4:04 AM. "Crap, you're right. Remember Nogi, you will not disclose this information about Mikan to Hyuuga. If I find out that he knows… lord knows what will happen to you"

I heard him gulp before saying something but I decided to hang up and go back into the room to finally sleep.

**Mikan's POV**

When I woke up I saw Hotaru still sleeping peacefully, so I decided not to wake her up. I checked the time on the clock, it was barely 10 AM. I started to think of the dream that I dreamt of before Hotaru woke me up. I couldn't think long before I heard Hotaru shift around in her bed.

"Mikan?" she said groggily.

"Yes?"

"Get me coffee"

"… Why can't you get-" I whined.

"Now" she demanded.

After I got her, her coffee, she seemed more peaceful. "Let's go to central town today" she said.

"Central town?" I asked, "What's that?"

"Just an area near Alice Academy where we can go shopping"

"OKAY! YAY" I said happily.

-x

We were walking on the streets of Central town. I looked around and saw that it was filled with so many vendors on the side. I got distracted while looking at the Howalon. They looked so fluffy and delicious tasting that I almost started drooling.

I was so immersed by the Howalon that I didn't even notice that I got separated from Hotaru.

"Oh my god, I got lost" I thought frantically. I patted my pockets to check if I had my phone, but just my luck, I didn't have it. I must have walked around alone for about an hour until a man came up to me.

"Hello Miss. If you're not busy, I wonder if you would like to try some samples" he said

"Samples? Of what?" I inquired.

"Of our new fruity concoction. It should energize you completely, considering you look somewhat tired"

I nodded. "That's true, I am tired," I admitted sheepishly, "Sure, I'll try a sample"

I took a sample cup and was about to drink it when Natsume suddenly appeared and swatted it out of my hand.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Saving you" he said simply.

* * *

**Hi guys! Reviews & Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. **

**For some reason, this chapter took a while for me to write. I kept on deleting things, and rewriting, trying to make it perfect. I know it's still vague but slowly you guys will understand what's going on ^-^**


	6. Finding Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

"Saving me?" I said with disbelief, "You just took my energy drink away!"

"Well," he drawled, "You're not supposed to accept drinks from strangers"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "It was just a sample, what harm can there be?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Do you even know from what company that man is from?"

My eyes flickered down to the floor. "No…" I muttered.

"Exactly" he said smugly. "Now, hold on. Wait for me and stay here"

I saw him walk over to the man and take him to a farther place.

**Natsume's POV**

"Why are you here" I demanded

The man smirked before saying, "I'm just trying to hand out samples"

"That's bullshit and you know it" I said

The man looked me directly in the eyes as he said, "Your father sent me here"

"Why?"

"Must I really tell you? Are you that dense that you can't figure it out" he said exasperatedly

I narrowed my eyes, "What does he want with Mikan?"

"Technically, he doesn't _**want **_anything with that girl. He just…wanted to see how things were going with her" he said

"Nothing is going on, Sebastian. She doesn't remember anything" I clarified, "There's no need for him to worry about such trivial matters"

Sebastian nodded. "Maybe you should tell your father that" he said.

"I don't talk to that man, and you know that"

"That doesn't seem to be what your father thinks. He also told me to give you this letter" he said, as he handed the letter over.

I began to open it before Sebastian said, "He also told me to tell you that you should open that letter when you're alone"

I looked at him quizzically, "Why?" I questioned

"I don't ask questions, I only follow orders" Sebastian said before walking off.

**Mikan's POV**

I sat on the bench that Natsume told me to wait at while he went to talk to that man. I don't know why I listened to him and waited, but I did. I've been waiting for about 10 minutes until I saw Natsume walk towards me.

I stood up when he was right in front of me, but he just shook his head, to make me sit back down, as he sat beside me.

"Who was he?" I asked

"Some guy"

"You sound pretty suspicious, Natsume. How come you never tell me anything? I questioned

I saw him stiffen as he said, "Look, about last night-"

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Hotaru told me all about it." I said offhandedly

He looked confused as he opened his mouth to say something. I interjected quickly saying, "Honestly, it was just a party. No need to be that secretive" I laughed.

He looked dumbfounded, as if he was clearly lost for words. He mustered out, "What are you talking about?"

I looked at him smugly. "No need to act dumb. I'm pretty good at finding things out, you know. Just wait Natsume, I'll be finding out where you live sooner or later, if I wanted too!"

He was about to say something when we heard, "Natsume! Is that you?"

We turned around to where the voice or voices, since more people started talking, was coming from. There were three girls and three boys walking towards us.

"Ay man. Where you been at? You totally missed our gathering yesterday. Even Ruka was there" said one of the boys

"He's right, Natsume. The party was no fun without you! " said a girl with green, curly hair.

"Stop pestering him you guys. I'm sure he had something else to do" said a girl with a serene voice.

Natsume smirked and said, "You know what I was doing yesterday?"

"What?" they said in unision

"Nothing" he said

There was a sudden outburst from that group of friends. I kept on hearing, "wow dude, not cool" or "Natsumeeeeee, that's so uncallledd for !" or "You butthole"

Suddenly, one of the guys looked at me as if he barely noticed me there. "You" he said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I said confusedly.

"Yes, you" he said, "You're the new girl, right"

I was about to say something, when the girl with the serene voice said, "It's not nice to point, Mochu. And yes, she's the new girl. She just arrived yesterday."

She looked at me and said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. What's your name?"

"Mikan Sakura" I replied smiling.

Nonoko smiled. "That's a lovely name. Let me introduce you to the other people here. The girl with the green hair is Sumire Shoda, and the girl next to her is Anna Umenomiya"

"Nice to meet you!" said Anna.

"I'm Mochu" said the boy that pointed at me earlier.

"I'm Kokoroyomi" he said with a grin, "but you can call me koko. Kokoroyomi becomes a mouthful sooner or later"

"I'll keep that in mind" I said laughing.

"And I'm Kitsuneme" he said

"Nice to meet you all" I said smiling.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me before she said coldy, "So while I have been searching for you everywhere, you have been sitting idly around, making conversation with everyone"

Everyone got silent. I didn't dare to turn around yet because I knew who was there and I was afraid for my dear life at that moment.

"Mikan" she said

"Y-yes?" I said meekly

"Turn around"

I turned around slowly and then exclaimed, "I'M SORRY THAT I GOT LOST, HOTARU. AND THAT I DIDN'T CALL YOU. BUT THEN I LEFT MY PHONE IN THE ROOM AND THEN I JUST STARTED WALKING AROUND AND THEN THIS MAN CAME UP TO ME AND THEN-" I was silenced midway in my sentence because of the hammering pain I felt on my head after being shot by the baka gun.

Everyone openly cringed at the pain I was having. "You should bring your phone with you next time" she said simply. "And stop being so loud, it's annoying"

"Okay" I said, pouting.

"Anyways, why are you here?" she asked

"I made new friends!" I happily proclaimed.

I heard a snort, "Friends? We are not friends yet, Sakura" said Sumire

Nonoko quickly interrupted, "Don't worry Mikan, she's always like that. I consider us friends already. And I'm sure the other people do as well"

I smiled at the kind things that she said. "You guys are so nice" I said giggling.

I almost forgot that Natsume was even there until he said, "Polka dots"

"Polka dots? Who's polka dots?" Koko said

"Who else?" Natsume said while smirking

"Why does he call you polka dots?" Koko asked me

"No idea" I muttered, while Natsume continued smirking.

I felt Hotaru's eyes on me as this conversation was progressing. And then I remembered that I told her that I would stay away from Natsume.

"Oh my god, I forgot to do something, I have to go now, you guys!" I said hurriedly

"Already? We barely met and we haven't even hung out yet" said Anna said, pouting.

I smiled apologetically while saying, "Sorry, maybe next time! Wait. Do all of you go to Alice academy?"

"We sure do" Mochu affirmed

"Great! Maybe we can hang out at school then" I said, before walking off.

-x

While I was walking away, I heard footsteps come behind me.

"Why'd you leave so abruptly?" Hotaru asked

"Because I remembered what you told me about Natsume" I said

"I see… I'm glad that you're able to remember some things I say" she added

I laughed, "I try my best to remember"

She smiled, "Cmon, let's go back to our room"

* * *

"I like her! She seems nice" Anna said

"Seems familiar though" mused Mochu

"Now that I think about it, Mochu's right!" said Kitsuneme and Koko

"I'm always right" Mochu said smirking

"Wait, Natsume! Where are you going?" asked Sumire

"Home, where else?" Natsume replied, already walking away

"Alrighty man, we'll see you tomorrow" said Koko, while waving

**Natsume's POV**

I barely walked into my room when I almost stepped on Ruka's pet rabbit. "Jesus Christ" I uttered. "Damn rabbit, always in everyone's way", while the rabbit hopped away.

"Natsume?" said Ruka

"It's me"

"Great timing, I wanted to talk to you" he said

I sat down on our sofa and made myself comfortable, and got a manga out. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Did you get an invitation for the Sakura's event?"

I glanced up at him and put my manga down, "What event?"

"Apparently, it's an event that Mikan's father invited people to, so that he could announce some information. And other people are announcing other important things as well" Ruka explained

"What type of _things_?" I asked

"… I think that's why we go to the event to find out, Natsume" he said chuckling

"Touche" I said smirking

"It's invitation only though, you didn't get an invitation?"

I suddenly remembered the letter that Sebastian gave to me. "Well, I encountered Sebastian earlier-"

"Sebastian?" Ruka suddenly outburst, "What did he want?"

"He gave me a letter"

"Did he do anything to Mikan?" He demanded

"No"

"I see" Ruka said, sounding relieved. "Well, what does the letter say?"

I got the letter out and opened it. While I opened it, a fancy invitation fell out.

"Well, I guess you can go now" said Ruka as he picked up the invitation

"Yeah" I mumbled, while reading the letter:

_Natsume, in this letter is an invitation for the Sakura's event that they are hosting. All major corporations are invited as long with the future heirs. So of course, we are invited, and you, as the future heir are invited as well. I believe Mikan Sakura will be there, and I hope that all will be well, and that we can avoid a disastrous catastrophe that happened last time._

_Please be on your best behavior that day. I will be one of the people that will be announcing future plans for the Hyuuga Corporation. See you on that day._

I clutched the letter in my hands.

"Natsume?" Ruka said worriedly, "What's wrong, what's in the letter?"

I handed the letter to him.

"Oh" Ruka said, after he finished reading, "Well. That doesn't necessarily mean something _bad _is going to happen"

I gave him a look. "Okay okay, let me back track. I'm sure that nothing is going to happen to her. I mean if the Sakura's are hosting the party, then the security around her is top knotch" Ruka said.

"Probably. But if she's not there, then nothing can happen to her" I said, thinking aloud

"But her family is hosting it… she has to be there! She's the next heir for the company too" Ruka said incredulously.

"Don't worry, I'll get it all planned out"

"Natsume… I don't like the sound of that" Ruka said, shaking his head

I smirked at that.

"Where are you going now?" Ruka tiredly asked

"Going to find Mikan" I said naturally, "Where else?"

* * *

**Reviews & Constructive Criticism are highly appreciated! **

**Author's Note: I'm excited for the next couple chapters, I already have the gist of what's going to happen next. Heehee, and summer's just around the corner too! ^_^**


	7. Chained Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

When Mikan and Hotaru got into their room, a sudden ring came from Hotaru's phone.

"Hello?" Hotaru said, "Oh. We just got back" there was a short pause. "Yeah. I guess you can come over." Another pause. "Okay. Wait, Anna. Bring food over. If you're coming over, you might as well cook dinner" Another pause. "Yeah, okay. Remember to bring crab ingredients. See you later"

"Who was that?" Mikan asked

"Anna. Apparently, the people you met today during the afternoon wanted to spend more time with you" Hotaru said with an eyeroll

"Really?" Mikan happily squealed, "This is going to be so much fun"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hm. They must have been pretty excited to come over" mused Mikan

There were more knocks on the door. "Hold on, I'll be right there" said Mikan

As Mikan was walking over to open the door, there were still repetitive knocks on the door. "Geez… people have no patience these days" she muttered.

When she opened the door, she was surprised when she came face to face with Natsume Hyuuga.

**Mikan's POV**

"Natsume?" I asked, "What are you doing here? OH. Are you here for the dinner?"

"Nope. Didn't get an invite" he said

"Oh… You can come in if you want" I said brightly, "I heard Anna is going to cook dinner"

Natsume just looked at me. Then suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and lunged over his shoulder as if I was weightless.

"NATSUME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted

"Mikan? What's going on?" Hotaru asked, while walking to the door

"CAN YOU NOT TELL, HOTARU?" I said while pointing to Natsume

"Hyuuga" Hotaru said

"Imai" Natsume said evenly

"What are you doing" she said finally

"Please Imai, just let me spend some time with her" he pleaded

"UH DID YOU GUYS FORGET THAT I'M HERE? DON'T I HAVE A SAY?" I exclaimed

"No" Natsume said flatly

Hotaru sighed, "You better bring her back safe and sound" she said

Natsume nodded before he turned around with me on his shoulder.

"HOTARUUU, WHYYY?" I cried out

* * *

Anna, Nonoko, Mochu and the gang were walking into the dorms when they heard a girl screaming down the hallway, "LET ME DOWN, YOU JERK"

The person holding her just walked past them. "Don't you think that looked like Natsume?" asked Koko

"Nah, that person was holding an annoying girl on his shoulder" said Mochu

"Natsume would never do that, he'll think it's too much of a hassle" said Kitsuneme

Everyone nodded their agreement to that statement.

* * *

"Natsume, let me down this instant" I demanded

I felt him stop his stride and proceeded to let me down. "Thank you" I said, "Wait, what are you doing?" I said as he was still clutching my wrist. He got something metal-y from his pocket. I had little time to react when he placed the metal-y thing over my wrist and over his own wrist.

"A CUFF?" I yelled, "YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO CUFF ME?"

"Well, I really don't have any energy to run after you if you decided to run away" he simply said

"Don't you think this is a bit overboard?" I asked, "Get this cuff off me" I demanded

"Maybe later" he said while smirking, "Cmon. Let's go"

I had no choice to follow him since technically, we were stuck together.

I grudgingly followed him from behind. "Where are we going" I finally asked

"Chinese or Italian" he asked

"What?" I said confusedly

"Do you like Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese…" I said slowly

"Okay then, cmon. Don't just stand there, let's go"

After 10 minutes of walking in silence, we were in front of a Chinese restaurant, and it made sense to me why he asked me that questions couple minutes ago.

"We're going to eat?" I said gleefully

"No, I'm going to eat. You're going to _watch_ me eat" he said, with a smugly expression

"That's not fair" I said, pouting, "Chinese is one of my favorite foods"

"That's great, really" he said

He put his free, non-cuffed hand into his pocket. And he came out with something sparkly, the key I presumed.

"THE KEY!" I shouted as I reached over to grab it

Unfortunately, his reflexes were faster than mine since he raised his arm into the air. I couldn't jump up and grab it, so I kept on swatting his arm. I was so close on getting the key into my hands when he suddenly moved his hand as I slapped it. I heard a clink on the ground, and I saw the key disappear into the gutter.

"…You idiot" he muttered, "you just lost the key"

"It's not my fault you had a weak grip on it" I said defensively

"Oh yeah? Who was the one that kept on smacking my hand like there was no tomorrow?" he said evenly

I decided to ignore his question as I turned, or well attempted to turn towards the restaurant.

"Well, I guess-" Natsume said, but was interrupted when my stomach started making loud grumbling noises

He looked at me for a moment then sighed. "Cmon, let's go inside" he said

When we got into the restaurant, he immediately ordered food.

We were seated awkwardly since we were still cuffed together, and when the waiter came by with the food, he set it down on the table. But not without saying, "Young love. How cute, can't even bare to be separated for a short time" he said chuckling

"We are not together!" I said

"Yet" Natsume added, smirking

The waiter smiled at us again, saying "Young love" before he walked away

Natsume looked at the food for a while before saying, "I can't eat"

"Why?"

"I'm right handed"

"That's great, but why can't you eat?"

"You idiot" he said, "My cuffed hand is my right hand…"

I looked at my own hands, my right hand was the free one. "Well, if you can't eat the food, I guess I will" I said smugly

I started to get my fork to spin my noodles and put it into my mouth. It tasted like pure heaven. I was about to spin another forkful when I saw Natsume stare at the food from the corner of my eye. I sighed, after I spun a forkful I motioned it towards him.

"What are you doing" he said warily

"Do you want to eat or not" I demanded

His eyes widened slightly. "So are you going to feed me?" he said, bemused

"My conscience won't let me enjoy the food if you just sit there moping" I muttered, "Do you want it or not?" I snapped

He opened his mouth and I moved the fork into his mouth. I pulled the fork out when he opened it again, "This is some good noodle" he admitted

"I know" I offhandedly said.

For the next 20 minutes, there was a routine of me eating, then having to feed him. Truth be told, it was kind of fun doing it. He looked kind of cute at the same time as well.

When we finished eating he paid for the bill and we went outside.

"Did you just drag me out of my dorm just to take me to a Chinese restaurant?" I asked

"Nope, follow me" he said

We walked in silence as the sun started setting, and the sky started getting darker.

We walked for about 15 minutes until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Natsume?" I asked

"What"

"Nothing, I was bored" I said giggling

"You're so dumb…" he said

"How come you never laugh?" I asked

"Cause there's nothing to laugh about"

"There's always something to laugh about"

"Not for me" he said

The way he said it, it seemed like there was a deeper meaning to it. I was about to say something, when Natsume suddenly said, "We're here"

By then, it was already dark. The only light sources were the several street lamps on the sidewalk. But even with the street lamps, most of them were flickering so it wasn't much help.

"Where's _here?_" I asked. I looked around. I made out images that looked like swings, slides, and other attractions. "Are we at a park?"

"Yup" he said

"Why are we here?" I questioned. It suddenly dawned upon me that this was the same park that was in my dream. "Déjà vu…" I muttered

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had this park in my dreams before" I said sheepishly, "So it seems familiar"

He nodded, "What was in your dream?"

I didn't want to tell him that he was in it, so I just said "None of your business, hmph"

"Tell me" he said, unfazed

For some reason, even though I was reluctant to tell him, it didn't feel wrong to tell him.

"In the dream, I was on the swing and you were pushing me" I began, "And then you stopped pushing me and asked me if I would ever hate you. Then I was like "never!" and then you hugged me and walked away and then cars started coming and then you went towards the cars"

Suddenly, I heard tires screeching on the pavement, just like the dream. It was exactly like the dream. I was with Natsume, and we were at the park.

"Shit" Natsume muttered, "we gotta run, Mikan. Let's go"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY" I heard

"Wait what?" I said, but nonetheless I began running behind him

"Where are we going, Natsume? Who are those people?" I asked, panting behind him

I heard tires continually screech alongside the pavement.

He didn't respond. "Natsume! Answer me" I demanded. Still no response. I stopped running.

"What are you doing?" Natsume shouted, "We don't have time for this. We have to get away from those people. I'll explain later"

Even though I didn't really understand what was going on, deep down, I felt that I could trust him. I started running behind him again, with the cuffs keeping us together.

We ran for a while until I heard no sounds behind us anymore. Natsume suddenly stopped and I bumped into his back.

"Fuck, it's a dead end" he said

"Hello Natsume. It's nice to see you again" said a voice that came out of the dark.

* * *

**Review&Constructive Criticism are highly appreciated!**

**Author's Note: I had a fun time writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^**


	8. Curiosity Kills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

As we heard the voice, I felt Natsume grip my hand as he stood in front of me protectively. Even though the moon was shining in the dark night, the alley we were in weren't blessed with the moonlight.

"Who's there?" he demanded

"It's a shame that you can't distinguish who I am just by hearing my voice" the person said

Natsume took a tentative step back and whispered to me, "On the count of 3, we're going to run again okay?"

"Okay" I said shakily. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew it wasn't something good.

"I can hear you, you know" the unknown person said, "Don't run, it's me"

"Who's me?" Natsume questioned

At that moment, the moonlight shone over us, and it illuminated the whole alley.

"Tsubasa?" Natsume said

"Yup" Tsubasa said brightly

I heard Natsume sigh a sigh of relief. "… Who the hell hides in the end of an alley?"

"Well" he said, "Ruka was worried about you since you ran off doing something risky. So he called me to keep an eye on you". I felt Tsubasa looked pointedly at me.

"What'd you do?" I asked Natsume

"Nothing" Natsume said

I raised my eyebrows. There was definitely something.

"So" , Tsubasa said, "Handcuffs huh? Getting kinky or what" he winked

Natsume scowled. "Shut up. This idiot here," he cocked his head to indicate me, "dropped the key down the gutter"

"Sure sure" Tsubasa said. "Anyways, I think it'd be best if we got out of here, the people that were following you might come back soon to find you"

"Natsume" I whispered, "Who is he?"

"Don't worry, he's an old friend" Natsume assured me.

"Tsubasa Andou at your service, ma'am" he said with an exaggerated bow

"Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet you" I giggled, despite the circumstances

"I know" he said simply

"How?" I asked confusedly

"Tsubasa, how do we get out of here" Natsume cut in

"Oh right, cmon. We just gotta climb this wall and the car is right behind it"

"…What the fuck" Natsume mutterered

* * *

"So, where to?" Tsubasa asked

"Ruka's. I need help getting these cuffs off" Natsume said

"Does Ruka have another key?" I asked

"Not exactly" Natsume said slowly

On the way back, I heard Natsume and Tsubasa talking about things that I weren't sure about. I would've asked about it, but at that moment I was so tired and so incoherent. Not to mention, there was school tomorrow as well.

"Mikan" Natsume said, as he nudged me awake, "Get up. We're at the dorms"

I nodded slowly, while getting out of the car.

"If you need anything, call me. Don't do anything rash, Natsume" Tsubasa called out

"Thanks for tonight" Natsume said in reply

Natsume and I walked into the dorms and headed to Natsume's room. Natsume was about to open the door, when the door suddenly opened with a very disgruntled Ruka behind it.

"What happened? Why didn't you answer my calls? WHERE IS MIKAN?"

I stepped in front of Natsume, "Right here, Ruka" I said

"Oh" Ruka said surprised, "Hi Mikan"

Natsume coughed pointedly. "My phone is in my room, and I need your help, Ruka. So if you can, can you step away from the door so we can get in"

"What do you need help with?" Ruka said suspiciously, then his eyes drifted towards our hands.

"Oh god, what did you do…" he said, "What if Hotaru found out… oh my god" he added

"Just go get your blow torch" Natsume snapped

Ruka came back with a face mask and the blow torch. "I never knew you would be capable of having these things" I said

"Well you see..." he said, "Couple years ago, I was partners with Hotaru for a school year. And during Christmas, it was customary to give gifts to our partners. And this was what Hotaru gave me" he said chuckling

I snorted, "Typical Hotaru"

"Now, to get started. Where do I put the pressure at, Natsume?" he asked

"Just the chain that's connecting us"

"What about the actual cuff? How are you going to get out of that?" Ruka questioned

"We don't. Mikan and I are going to have matching bracelets" Natsume smirked

I looked at him incredulously. "Are you crazy? I don't want a cuff as a bracelet."

Ruka just shook his head. "Extend your arms, you guys. Also, it might get really hot" he said as he put his face mask on.

Ruka barely turned on the blow torch when I felt the heat intensity. It was so hot; I could feel myself starting to sweat. I started to get scared, I thought my arm was going to get burned in the process.

After a while, Ruka finally turned the torch off. And I felt myself no longer chained together with Natsume.

"It feels good to move by myself" I said stretching

"What are you guys going to do about the cuff?" Ruka asked again

"Well, do you have something that melt it off?" I asked

"That would be too dangerous. I can't do that" Ruka said

"Oh well, I guess we got ourselves new bracelets, polka dots" Natsume said chuckling

"Don't worry, Mikan. It's only for now. I'll try to find a way to take it off" Ruka assured me, noticing my displeasure. "I think you have to go back to your dorm now though, Hotaru must be worried" he said

I nodded, "See you tomorrow then" I said

I walked towards the door and barely stepped outside when Natsume was by my side again.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Walking you"

"Why?"

"Because I can get exercise this way. I don't want to be fat like you. When I lifted you onto my shoulder, I had to use all of my strength" he said with an exaggerated shudder.

"I am not fat" I huffed. "Just because you're weak does not mean you can blame me!" I said before running to my room, leaving Natsume behind.

* * *

I opened the door to the room and saw Hotaru sitting on her chair, reading a book.

"Hey Hotaru, why are you still up? It's nearly-" I paused to look at the clock on the wall, "It's nearly 1 AM"

"I couldn't sleep. But I can now" she said, as she got up from her chair

I smiled, "Were you waiting for me?" I asked

"No" Hotaru curtly replied

"Sure sure, off to bed you go now" I said, waving my hand

Hotaru looked at my hand, and I realized my mistake. "Nice bracelet" she said finally, "Did you barely get it?"

"Uh" I started stuttering, "Yeah. It's a new bracelet"

"Kind of looks like part of a handcuff though"

I inwardly groaned. "It's the new style, Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded before she turned off her light and went into her bed. "Night Mikan. Set your alarm to wake up at 8 tomorrow. School starts at 9. It won't be a good thing if you wake up late on your first day"

"I'll go shower first and then sleep"

When I finished, I no longer felt tired so I just laid down on my bed, thinking about what happened today. I turned rolled over onto my side and felt the "bracelet" pressing against my hipbone. I could tell that it was going to be a constant reminder of what happened today. And I decided then, that I would find out all the secrets that was related to this night.

* * *

**Reviews&Constructive Criticism are highly appreciated!**

**Author's Note: I had a tough time trying to write this chapter, which is why it's a bit shorter :c The good thing is that I have a good idea of the next several chapters though ^_^ **


	9. Words I Didn't Mean

******Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

**Monday, October** **15**

It was 9:30 AM, and Mikan was running around frantically, trying to find her way to class B. "So many buildings… and no directions" she murmured, "If only Hotaru was here to guide me"

_30 minutes ago._

Mikan kept on rolling from side to side, and started to feel restless from the lack of sleep. Not to mention, there was an endless ringing going on in the background. She moved her arm around aimlessly on her table, looking for the source of the endless ringing. Not bothering to open her eyes, her arm knocked various things off the table. She opened her eyes in frustration to turn the ringing off, not bothering to check the time. She was going to go back to sleep, but a certain blue post-it caught her eye:

_Don't you dare go back to sleep. If you're reading this without me in the room, then I already left without you. There's an important meeting for the technological department today, and I can't afford to be late. On the other hand, it seems that you're already late. Go get ready and I'll see you later, maybe._

_ -Hotaru_

Mikan's eyes widened in fear. She glanced at the clock again. It was already 8:59. And if she recalled correctly, school starts in one minute. "Oh crap" she muttered, already pulling the bed sheets off of her.

Mikan was running down several hallways when she ran into one that looked like the hallway she saw on the first day upon her arrival. She bolted down the hallway and stumbled in front of class B. She left her hand hovering over the door handle, and paused momentarily to catch her breath. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her classmates' stares and the eerie silence that came after it.

"It was nice of you to finally join us, Ms. Sakura." the teacher said, dryly.

"I am very sorry for my tardiness, it will not be happening again." Mikan said earnestly.

"Very well. My name is Jinno-sensei, and I do not tolerate students that are tardy, or those that are disruptive." He said tersely. "Do you understand?"

Mikan nodded, "I understand."

"Well, I guess we have to figure out your seating arrangements now" he mused, looking around the classroom for an empty seat.

Mikan looked around the classroom, hoping to find a familiar face. As she looked fleetingly around the room, she saw Ruka, who gave her a warm smile. And there was Hotaru, who was sitting beside Ruka, who just gave her a blank stare. People started whispering amongst each other, while looking right at Mikan.

"You can have a seat by the window." said Jinno.

Mikan nodded and started walking towards the empty window seat. She noticed there was a person sleeping in a very laidback position, with a manga plastered on his face; but didn't make any comment on it. She just sat down when she was startled by Jinno's booming voice.

"Hyuuga! Wake up, and get that comic off your face"

_Hyuuga? _She thought. _Natsume Hyuuga?_ At that moment, the person slowly removed the book off his face, and opened his eyes. Mikan felt herself staring at dark, crimson orbs.

"If you dare to fall asleep in my class again, Hyuuga, I will seek some action that will seem fitting for you" Jinno threatened.

"So sorry, Jinno-_sensei" _Natsume said plainly, not sounding sorry at all.

A flash of annoyance crossed over Jinno's face, but it seemed as if he dealt with this every day.

"As I was saying before our interruption" several snickers were being heard around the room, "we're going to begin the day by learning about the concepts of the Pythagorean triangle…"

At that, Mikan knew it was going to be a long day.

As the day went on, Mikan felt herself become more wary of her surroundings. It's been a while since she was in an actual school with actual buildings, schedules, classmates, and strict teachers. And what made it worse, was that she didn't have that many classes with Hotaru, but rather, with Natsume.

It was the class before lunch, and she was in English. In all the classes she had with Natsume, she was always placed beside him. She wondered why the seat beside was the only seat available. She was in the process of taking notes regarding American literature, when someone leaned towards her.

"So, how's your first day?" Natsume asked, nudging her arm.

"Could've been better" Mikan replied, without taking her eyes off her paper.

"You seem to be absorbed in your studies" he noted. "Actually, you seem totally different in school. You don't seem to be that much of an idiot"

Mikan then glanced up from her paper to look at Natsume, "Studies are always important. It's one of the things I don't slack off on" With an afterthought, "it's not like father would let me slack off either" she murmured quietly.

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you"

"Nothing" she said nonchalantly.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the lunch. Mikan gathered her things, while Natsume watched her with a curious expression. When she got up to leave, Natsume did too. She walked out of the classroom and turned into the left hallway.

"Where are you going" Natsume called out

She turned around, "It's lunch time. I'm going to the lunch room. Duh"

Natsume's lips gradually turned into a smirk. "That's strange, because I didn't know the lunch room was that way. In fact, I never even knew we had a lunch room"

Mikan stared at him with disbelief. "No lunchroom…? Does that mean no lunch?" her stomach grumbled in protest.

She felt her shoulder being tapped behind her. "Mikan? Is that you?"

Mikan turned around and came face to face to Nonoko. "Hey Nonoko" she said warmly with a smile. Her stomach grumbled again. "Nonoko" she said with increasing panic, "we don't get lunch here?"

Nonoko looked at her strangely. "We get lunch off-campus. Our lunch time is for an hour"

Mikan spun around to face Natsume. She pointed at him before saying, "You lied!"

"I never lied" Natsume said, walking towards her, "You just didn't let me finish explaining."

Mikan's stomach growled again for the 3rd time. "C'mon Mikan, let's go get lunch" Nonoko said while laughing, "The others are already getting their lunch, but we can meet up with them later." After an afterthought, "Did Hotaru tell you that we came by your dorm yesterday? But you were out. Hotaru wouldn't say where you were though. But it's kind of weird, because I swear, I saw a girl that looked and sounded like you on someone's shoulder. Someone that looked like Natsume"

Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but then she started to be pulled away by Natsume.

"What are you doing?" Mikan demanded. No reply from Natsume. "I swear to god, Natsume, if you ignore all of my questions…"

Nonoko looked at this one-sided banter with a puzzled expression. "See you later, Nonoko" Natsume said, towing Mikan behind him.

Mikan was able to finally push Natsume away when they were outside. "What is your problem? You can't just drag me away like that!" she said with annoyance.

"Are you aware that your family is hosting an event?" Natsume asked suddenly.

Mikan was taken aback with his question; she expected some type of clever remark, but not this.

She arched a brow in confusion, "Not that I know of…" she said slowly, "But then again, I'll probably be informed of this in a few days. How do you know that my family is hosting an event?" she asked suspiciously.

"I received an invitation."

"I see."

"Don't go to that event."

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously. "You can't tell me what to do."

Natsume's eyes harden at her statement. "Yes, I can."

"Oh really?" she challenged, "And why is that?"

"Because I bought you food yesterday."

There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

"You didn't have to buy me food yesterday, if you didn't take me out. In fact, none of yesterday would have happened if you didn't take me out" she raised her arm in front of him, "We wouldn't have been handcuffed, and have this ridiculous cuff on us today. Spending yesterday with you was such a waste of time." She seethed.

Natsume flinched a little, on hearing her say those words with such vehemence.

"What is it with you today? It's like you're a completely different person" Natsume angrily asked.

"Well I'm sorry that I woke up late on the wrong side of the bed, because I couldn't go to sleep until 2 AM due to a certain _arrogant_ person that decided to drag me into his problems" she enunciated clearly.

"Well, since you won't listen to me, there's nothing left for me to say" Natsume said in a clipped tone, before walking away.

* * *

Mikan walked away in the opposite direction, fuming. "How dare he try to tell me what to do when he barely knows me" she thought. "Trying to tell me what to do, dragging me into his problems". She felt that she was no longer hungry anymore and started to walk towards her next class, until someone stood in her way.

"Mikan Sakura?" said the person.

"Yes?"

"There is a message for you in the office. Follow me."

Seeing that there was no other choice than to follow the person, she walked behind the person. When they arrived at the office, a fancy envelope with her name printed on it in fancy calligraphy, was given to her.

She thanked the lady who handed the envelope to her and presumed on walking towards to her class. When she was near her class, she found a bench to sit on and got the letter out. There was something heavy in the letter, but when she opened the letter, several papers that fell out. She frowned, hating to see the elegant papers become dirtied. The first thing she picked up was a note from her mother:

_Dear Mikan,_

_Enclosed in this letter is your invitation to the event your father and I are hosting. You probably won't need the invitation, but just to be safe. The other papers should have more details about this event. Please be prompt, and in your best attire. We will be announcing some important information that night, and it is crucial that you are there. Unfortunately, there won't be anyone picking you up, since they are all busy that day prior to the event. So I left you a key for a car that Hiriko should be coming to your school with, in a few days. See you soon._

"So this was what Natsume was talking about" she thought to herself.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the empty hallways suddenly became flooded by a sea of students. She made her way into the classroom, to find that Hotaru was in the class with her.

"Hotaru!" she squealed, "I didn't see you all day."

"Which was a blessing for me" she replied.

Mikan decided to brush this comment off, "Look what I got" she said, showing Hotaru the letter.

Hotaru scanned the contents, "I got this yesterday" she said finally.

"It seems like everyone's getting invited" I mused.

"Well, it's probably to establish familiarity amongst each other or something" Hotaru said.

"Bonjour, my beautiful students! And welcome to my class. A class filled with intense learning of the beautiful French language~" said Narumi, with flourish.

"Oh dear god" Hotaru mumbled.

"Oh dear god, indeed" Mikan agreed.

**After 50 minutes of pain…**

The last bell rung, beckoning the end of the last class.

"When is the event going to happen?" Mikan asked, while walking out with Hotaru.

"Three weeks from today"

"Why are the invitations being sent out early?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I don't know" Hotaru answered truthfully, "Maybe it's so that people can't come up with lame excuses the day before, saying that they didn't know about it"

Mikan kept on looking at Hotaru while walking that she didn't notice the person in front of her.

"OOMPH" she said, before falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you just dirtied my jacket" said the person, with an icy glare.

Mikan got herself off from the floor, and stood proudly in front of the person. "You need to learn your manners. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Mikan asked hostilely, "You remind me so much of an arrogant person."

The person eyed Mikan with maliciousness. "You have no right to mention about manners. Maybe it's you that need to learn manners, considering it was _you_ that bumped into me, without even apologizing. And, you boldly presumed I was an arrogant person. But wait, there's more: you even dared to bring up my late parents." the person said with vehemence.

Mikan eyes became as big as saucers when the person finished speaking. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean -" she started to say.

"Apologizing now would be futile. Just get out of my way."

Mikan was dumbfounded, "just how many people were at this school that had ill-manners", she thought, as his shoulder bumped into hers when he walked by.

"That was Youichi" Ruka said, walking up to her, "Sorry to say Mikan, but you struck a nerve with him today. Today was his parents' death anniversary" he said sheepishly.

"He resembles Hyuuga, doesn't he?" Hotaru questioned. I stared at her.

"When Hyuuga's not spending time with Ruka or anyone else, he's with Youichi. They were childhood friends. So it makes sense that he would pick up on Natsume's actions and traits. I would say they have a", Hotaru pondered for her next word, "they have a brotherly bond" she finally said.

"Brotherly bond?"

"That's right" Ruka piped, "Youichi's parents and Natsume's mother died on the same day four years ago."

Mikan gasped, "That's terrible… how did they die?"

Ruka and Hotaru shared a look. "We don't know." They said slowly.

"Oh" Mikan said, not noticing the fleeting look between Ruka and Hotaru.

**Meanwhile...**

Youichi found Natsume at an old landscape with a beautiful sakura tree in it.

"Hey Natsume" Youichi greeted.

Natsume nodded back.

"Can't believe it's been four years, huh?" Natsume said wistfully.

"Actually, I can", Youichi said with defiance, "If that girl didn't exist then none of this would've happened."

Natsume heaved a heavy sigh, "It's not her fault, we went over this, Youichi."

"You're only defending her because you _think_ you love her."

"Youichi…" Natsume warned, "Not today."

"Dammit Natsume, what is so special about that girl? I saw her today, and she had the audacity to bring up my parents. On today, out of all days!" He said ruthlessly.

"You know that she doesn't remember" Natsume warily said.

"I'll make her remember" Youichi declared, his eyes flashing with anger.

"What the fuck is your problem today?" Natsume snarled, "Don't act like a spoiled brat. You weren't the only that suffered a loss on this day."

Youichi flinched at his harsh tone, as he let their shared past catch up to them.

He ran his hand through his eye as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I just… I don't know why that girl is so important to you, that you would forgive her so easily."

"There's nothing to forgive, because she did nothing wrong." Natsume said indifferently.

Youichi sighed heavily. "Whatever" he muttered.

Natsume walked back to his dorm room when he stopped abruptly. From afar he saw Mikan sitting in front of his room, with her head in between her legs.

"What are you doing here?" he said when he was in front of his door.

Mikan raised her head. "Waiting for you."

His brow raised in curiosity, "Why?"

"To apologize for my bluntness this morning." Mikan said quietly, "I don't know what made me so irritated, but I would like to take back my words. I didn't mean it."

Natsume stared at her. "Okay."

Mikan had a puzzled expression on her face, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Hn" Natsume grunted, walking past her into his room.

Mikan stood up, about to follow him into his room. But the door was slammed shut right in front of her face.

**Back in the city...**

"Arrange a car for me tonight."

"As you wish, Mr. Hyuuga. If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?"

"I'm planning to pay Mikan Sakura a visit tonight." he said pleasantly.

"I see. Please excuse me while I go prepare a car for you now." Sebastian said before bowing respectfully.

* * *

**Reviews&Constructive criticism are highly appreciated!**

**A/N: I'm trying to switch my ways of writing. Rather than only writing in the point of a view of a character, I think I'll start writing in 3rd person omniscient. But I'll switch it from time to time. I hope it won't seem too confusing, I'll do my best to make everything easy to comprehend. **


	10. Searching Endlessly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

Mikan was sitting alone on the patio of a popular café, Four Seasons Café. She was mindlessly spinning the straw that was in her cup. At that moment, she felt someone creeping up on her.

"Why, what's a pretty lady like you sitting alone out here?"

Mikan feigned a tight smile, "I'm just trying to spend some time alone, sir. I would appreciate if you could leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am" said the stranger, sitting down.

Mikan became more alert as she eyed the stranger suspiciously. "And why can't you do that?" she asked, subtly scooting her chair away.

"It wouldn't be safe to leave a pretty lady sitting by herself"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Mikan declared.

"Oh really?" The man said, advancing closer to Mikan, "then what would you do if I-"

Mikan gasped as the man suddenly fell to the side, after being knocked over.

"Hey there, Mikan" Tsubasa said pleasantly, taking the man's seat.

"Tsubasa," Mikan chastised, after hearing the man groan on the floor, before he fell unconscious, "You didn't have to knock the man over."

"What if you got hurt?" Tsubasa said, feigning horror, "Natsume would kill me, if he knew that I didn't do anything about it when I was here!"

Mikan flinched at hearing Natsume's name. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care."

Tsubasa noticed the sudden change in tone in Mikan's voice. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Well" Mikan said, "Let's just say I said some mean things to him on the worst day possible."

"Worst day possible?" Tsubasa questioned.

"His mother's death anniversary" Mikan added quietly.

"You're right… that's today." He mused.

"Don't worry, Mikan" he said brightly, trying to comfort her, "Natsume usually doesn't stay angry at a person for a long time, to be honest, I'm not even sure if he's angry at you."

Mikan raised a brow in confusion before sighing, "Nope. I'm pretty sure he's mad. He even slammed the door right in my face."

Tsubasa stared at Mikan before laughing. "That's your reason for him being angry at you?" he said, chuckling.

Mikan nodded sadly.

"Oh Mikan, you're still the same as you were four years ago." He said offhandedly.

"What? You knew me from four years ago?" Mikan said, confusedly.

Tsubasa noticed his error a little too late. Trying to backtrack, he laughed nervously, "Why would you think that? I only presumed that you were the same from four years ago!"

"Oh… I see." Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Yup! Well, I'll be going now! Stay safe, Mikan." Tsubasa added, with a little wave before walking off.

**Ring ring~**

"Hello?" Natsume lazily answered.

"Is Miss Sakura with you?"

"Sebastian?" Natsume asked confusedly, "No, she's not with me. Why?"

"Your father asked me to prepare a car for him tonight… So that he can visit Miss Sakura"

"What? Why? Where?" Natsume demanded, suddenly becoming more alert.

"I don't know. Just be lucky that I even called to tell you." Sebastian said before hanging up.

Natsume ran outside to check if Mikan was still outside; no luck.

He took out his phone to make a phone call.

"Ruka, do you know where Mikan's at?"

"No… why?" Ruka asked apprehensively.

"Apparently, my father is coming to visit her today."

"What?" Ruka exclaimed, "Did you hear that Hotaru, his father is coming…"

"Yes, I heard what he said. Let's go find her" Hotaru said plainly.

Natsume coughed pointedly, "You're with Imai?"

"We were just walking around together." Ruka responded sheepishly.

"Try to find Mikan, okay? And call me if anything happens" Natsume said before hanging up.

Natsume knew that if he truly wanted to find someone, then he would have to call the best.

"Andou. Have you seen Mikan?" Natsume asked, after calling him.

"That's no way to say hello, Natsume, but what a coinky-dink. After talking about you to Mikan, you called!" Tsubasa replied, chuckling.

"You're with Mikan?" Natsume said with relief.

"Correction: I _was _with Mikan. I just left about 10 minutes ago."

"Where is she?" Natsume demanded.

"She was at Four Seasons Café, when I left."

"Go check if she's still there"

"What happened?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"My old man's coming."

* * *

Mikan walked away from the café and walked aimlessly around the area. She stumbled onto an old landscape with a beautiful sakura tree. She wasn't much of a tree climber, but she decided to do so either way. After fumbling her way up, she found a sturdy branch that she could sit on. The view up there was so much better than if she was on the ground. With the sun setting and the light breeze that was tousling her hair around, everything felt so serene. She tried to be careful, as she made herself more comfortable on the branch. She felt her eyelids become heavier by the minute, until a car came up.

Someone came out of the car and opened the back door, and a man stepped out. His back was turned to Mikan, so she couldn't make out who it was. But with just the back, she found it to be very similar to Natsume's. She slowly climbed down and approached the man.

"Natsume?" She tentatively called out.

The man turned around, and his lips broke into a pleasant smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I've mistaken you for someone else." She said as she stared at a familiar pair of crimson orbs.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Sakura. What a coincidence, I was just looking for you." He said amiably.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who you are." She said, flabbergasted.

Still having his pleasant smile plastered on his face, "My name is Mr. Hyuuga, I'm an acquaintance of your parents. Our companies used to help each other."

Mikan bowed respectfully right after, "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hyuuga." She said. Momentarily after, "Are you by any chance, Natsume's father as well?"

"Indeed I am! He is my pride and joy. Are you acquainted with him?" he asked.

"We aren't on the best terms right now, but we are acquainted." Mikan replied.

"That's unfortunate to hear." Mr. Hyuuga said, expressing fake concern.

"It's alright." Mikan said with a wave of her hand, not noticing the artificial concern.

"Anyways, what business do you have here?" Mikan asked. With an afterthought, "Are you here to visit Natsume? After all, today is an important day."

"You know the significance of today for my family…?" he asked.

"Yes" she said, nodding.

He stared at her inquiringly. "Do you know the history of it as well?"

"No sir, I don't know."

"I see… Do you want to know?"

"I don't see the harm of knowing, so yes I do." Mikan said brightly.

Mr. Hyuuga seemed pleased. "Very well. However, if you don't mind, Ms. Sakura, I'd prefer if we talk about it somewhere else in private."

"Of course, sir. I understand." She complied.

They walked towards the car, when Sebastian intervened to open the door.

"It's you, the man that offered me the energy drink!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Ahh, yes. It seems that you know Sebastian. He is my right-hand man" Mr. Hyuuga claimed.

"I met him before." Mikan stated, as Sebastian opened the door.

"After you, Ms. Sakura." Mr. Hyuuga said, gesturing to the open door.

Mikan smiled, "Thank you."

The door closed momentarily after Mr. Hyuuga slid in.

"Go back to the office, Sebastian" Mr. Hyuuga called out.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said. He looked at the rear mirror, and saw Mikan looking content. He inwardly sighed and thought to himself, _Natsume, I hope you're going to do something…_

The car drove away from the landscape just as Natsume arrived.

"She's not here either…" Natsume grunted, as he walked towards the sakura tree. He punched the tree in distress.

_Where are you… _he thought.

* * *

"Is she picking up, Hotaru?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"No. She isn't." Hotaru said tightly.

"Where else could she be?" he inquired.

"Let's go check your room" Ruka suggested afterwards, as Hotaru nodded her approval.

* * *

Tsubasa ran back to Four Seasons Café, only to find Mikan's drink, but no Mikan.

"I shouldn't have left her alone" he groaned.

_Where could she be,_ he thought.

He took out his cell phone and punched in several numbers.

"Tsubasa Andou. Can I please get on the line with Aoi Hyuuga?"

"Just a moment."

"Hi Tsubasa! What's up?"

"Hey Aoi" Tsubasa greeted warmly, "I need your help with something…"

* * *

**Reviews&Constructive criticism are highly appreciated! **


	11. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. All credits go to the creator, Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"Hey Aoi" Tsubasa greeted warmly, "I need your help with something…"_

**...**

"…Do you understand the plan, Aoi?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yep! I'm so excited to see Mikan again." Aoi said brightly.

"Don't do anything that seems suspicious though, you remember what I told you…" Tsubasa warned.

"I know, don't worry. I think they're coming, Tsubasa. I'll call Natsume if anything happens."

"Okay, good luck!" Tsubasa said, before hanging up.

**In the hallway…**

"The décor is nice, Mr. Hyuuga." Mikan said appreciatively, walking into Hyuuga Enterprise.

Mr. Hyuuga seemed pleased, "I'm glad you find it nice."

"What does your business pertain to, sir?" Mikan asked.

Mr. Hyuuga gave her a quizzical glance, "You don't know?" which prompted Mikan to shake her head.

He cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that your parents didn't explain to you the full details." He said while adjusting his tie, "To be frank, it's just another business that does well with the stock markets, just like the corporation your parents own."

"I see…" Mikan said thoughtfully.

A man scrambled through the hallway to Mr. Hyuuga's side.

"Umm… sir?" he said, his voice shaking.

"What is it?" he snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Uhm… yes. I am sorry to bother you, but…" the man stuttered.

"Spit it out already!"

"We lost a share of our stocks just ten minutes ago…" the man murmured.

"WHAT?" Mr. Hyuuga bellowed, "How much, and how?"

"About 15%, and I'm not sure… it seems like the stocks were just taken out of the transactions…"

"This is what happens when I step out of the office for a mere hour…" Mr. Hyuuga said angrily, shaking his head. He turned to Mikan, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to resume working. Maybe we can talk at a different time?

Mikan didn't even get a chance to respond, since Mr. Hyuuga marched off into another direction. She turned around to walk back towards the entrance when someone looped her arms around hers.

"What the…" Mikan began.

"Hey there!" the girl said brightly.

"Uhm. Hi." Mikan said awkwardly, trying to untangle herself.

The girl flashed a dazzling smile. "Sorry if I scared you, but Tsubasa asked me to look after you!"

"Tsubasa?" Mikan said confusedly, "Why would he ask someone to look after me?"

"Well," the girl drawled, "I don't know! But I thought it'd be nice to spend time with a girl, don't you think so?"

Mikan eyes the girl apprehensively. "I suppose so…" she said slowly.

Mikan heard yelling in the offices nearby, "I wonder what sort of trouble Mr. Hyuuga is in though" Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I made that transaction! Father should be able to get that 15% of our shares back by the end of tonight." the girl said lightly.

"You did that?" Mikan said incredulously, "Wait… Father? He's your father?"

"Mhm! My name is Aoi Hyuuga." She said.

Mikan opened her mouth in shock, and started to say something but Aoi stopped her, holding a finger up.

"OH! Wait; give me a minute, Mikan. I need to make a phone call first." She announced, walking away.

**Ring Ring ~**

"Hello?" Natsume said tensely.

"Onii-chan! How are you?"

"I don't have time, Aoi. Do you need anything?" he said, sounding frustrated.

"Well, you will have time now!"

"Why?" Natsume said, suspiciously.

"Because I'm with Mikan, and Tsubasa called me saying that-"

"Mikan? She's safe?" Natsume asked eagerly.

"Honestly Natsume, you should let a person complete their sentence first." Aoi huffed. "But yes. She is with me, and she's safe."

"Where are you?"

"In the office." Aoi stated.

Natsume stayed quiet for a couple seconds before sighing, "Don't go anywhere, I'm coming over there. Try not to let dad see you with Mikan, okay?"

"I know, I know." Aoi said lightly.

**...**

Walking over to where Mikan was sitting, Aoi plopped herself down next to Mikan.

"Sorry for that." Aoi apologized.

"It's fine," Mikan assured, "It sure is a small world, considering I met Natsume's father _and_ sister today." she said, smiling.

"Small world, indeed." Aoi agreed.

Mikan crossed one leg over the other. "You never answered my question before, Aoi."

"What question?"

"Why did Tsubasa ask you to look after me?" Mikan asked curiously.

Aoi pondered the question for a bit before answering. "Well," she began, "I suppose I could tell you, but I'll let Natsume be the one to tell you."

Mikan frowned slightly, "What does Natsume have to do with this?" she inquired.

Aoi shrugged, as she looked straight ahead.

Mikan followed Aoi's gaze and she saw Natsume strolling in through the doors.

Natsume swiftly walked over to where Mikan and Aoi were sitting at.

**...**

"Hi Natsume!" Aoi greeted happily.

Natsume nodded, "Thanks for what you did. Tsubasa filled me right after you called. Ingenious plan, by the way" he said, smirking.

"I know." Aoi said airily.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three as Mikan fidgeted, while Natsume just ran his fingers through his raven hair.

Aoi faked out a cough before blurting, "I'll go find Tsubasa now! He owes me food, either way. Bye guys!" she said, before dashing out.

Natsume looked at Mikan, "We should get out too. It's not safe here." He told her, as Aoi walked past them.

"Why? It's just a building. A building that your _father_ owns." Mikan said deadpanned, standing up and crossing her arms.

Natsume tried his best on containing his temper, "I'll tell you what, I'll explain what you want to know tonight, but then that means you have to go out with me tonight. I promise I'll tell you everything." He said earnestly.

Mikan stared at him. A thousand things were running through her head in that minute. She didn't know whether or not she should trust him, and in the back of her mind she remembered what Hotaru warned her before: _He can hurt you. _She looked directly into Natsume's eyes.

She read somewhere that if you weren't sure of how a person really feels then gazing into their eyes should tell you how they feel. At that moment, that statement seemed to be true. She noticed that Natsume was earnest in his statement. And despite all the negative things, she really felt that she could trust Natsume.

"Fine." She relented, "But you have to promise me that you'll answer every single question of mine! And I don't want any creepy guys following us again!" she said, pouting.

Natsume had a shadow of a smile playing on his lips, as he led her out of Hyuuga Enterprise.

"Before we go, I think you should go to your dorm first." He said, leaning against a wall.

"Why?" Mikan said, sounding flustered.

"Uh… Imai's looking for you. And apparently, you don't have your phone with you."

Mikan's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god… she's going to kill me…" she whimpered, "I should get going now." she quickly added, already walking off.

"Mikan!" Natsume called out.

Mikan twirled around, and her graceful action caused her long, brown hair to flow around flawlessly. "Yeah?" she answered.

For a minute, Natsume was awestruck on how beautiful she was. He shook his head to get these thoughts out.

"You're not walking back to your dorms." He said.

"Then how am I getting there?"

Natsume looked at the car that rolled up, "Right on time…" he murmured.

The window rolled down, and a head with blonde hair popped out.

"Impeccable timing, Ruka" Natsume announced smoothly, as he took long strides over to the car.

Mikan curiously followed him and stood next to the back door. All of a sudden, the tinted window rolled down and a very irritated Hotaru appeared.

"You. In the car. Now."

"HOLY!" Mikan exclaimed, taking several steps back before noticing who it was.

"You're still not in the car?" Hotaru asked darkly.

Mikan quickly got up and scrambled to the other side of the door, but not before tripping on her way there.

Natsume snickered at her clumsy movements, "7 o'clock sharp."

"What?" Mikan paused, as she barely opened the car door.

"I'll be at your dorm at 7."

"What time is it now?" Mikan asked curiously.

"5:40. I think that should be enough time to… talk it out with Imai." He added, noticing the haughty look on Hotaru's face.

A small smile played stretched out on Mikan's lips.

"Ruka," Hotaru demanded, as she rolled the window back up, "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly replied. "Um, Mikan? Can you get in, please?" he added politely.

"Yeah, sure." Mikan responded distractedly. "See you later, Natsume." Seeing that Natsume's only response was a nod, she got into the car and finally closed the door.

Ruka gave a short wave to Natsume before driving off. Natsume turned around and walked back to his own dorm. He was worried for Mikan's safety, and he suddenly remembered what Hotaru told him: _She's only going to be safe if you stay away from her. _He was frustrated, he didn't want the past to repeat itself, but he didn't want to stay away from her either. And for a fraction of a second, he didn't care about the consequences.

* * *

Everyone loves car rides during the evening right? Mikan didn't seem to think so. She accidently made eye-contact with Hotaru when she first got into the car. If looks could kill, she would've been dead already. Even when she got in the car, no one was talking. The atmosphere in the car was so tense.

"So Mikan, what did-" Ruka began, trying to break the silence.

"Shut up, Nogi." Hotaru ordered, which led them back to phrase one: complete silence.

Seconds past, then minutes; Then Mikan couldn't handle it anymore. "Are you mad?" Mikan asked meekly.

Hotaru just sat stoically, without responding. "I'm going to bother you until you respond." Mikan breezily said.

"Lonely, I'm so lonelyyy, Without Hotaruuuuu, by my sideeee ~~~ Mikan sang offkey, while making absurd arm gestures.

Using the rearview mirror, Ruka could see the ridiculous actions and he started chuckling, then full on laughter. Even Hotaru had a hard time maintaining her poker face. Eventually she cracked a smile, "Stop it" she said, "It's embarrassing."

Mikan grinned, "You finally talked to me." She said, lowering her arms.

Hotaru let out a cough. "And to answer your previous question, no; I'm not mad."

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Mikan cried out.

"For fun." Hotaru lightly said.

Mikan just shook her head, as they arrived in front of the dorms. "Thanks for the ride, Ruka" Mikan said cheerfully, as Hotaru was already getting out of the car.

Ruka smiled as she got out the car, "Anytime, Mikan."

**...**

By the time Mikan and Hotaru reached their room, it was already 6:15 PM.

"So, it seems like you have plans tonight." Hotaru calmly said, as she sat down on the nearest chair.

"Yup! Natsume said he'd answer all of my questions tonight." Mikan animatedly replied.

"What makes you think he'll answer them truthfully?" Hotaru countered.

"Because I know he wouldn't lie to me. He doesn't seem like one to lie either way."

Hotaru studied Mikan for a minute. Anyone could tell that Mikan really felt that Natsume would never lie to her. That was always Mikan's downfall: trusting people too easily, and believing that everyone is a good person; even when they're not. But, that was what made Mikan, well; Mikan.

"You should go get ready or something." Hotaru finally responded.

Mikan smiled, as she walked towards the restroom with a bounce in her step.

**At 7:00 PM…**

There were 3 consecutive knocks on the door, and another knock before Hotaru opened the door.

"One knock will do, Hyuuga." She said, coldly.

Natsume shrugged indifferently. "Where is she?"

"Still getting ready." Hotaru replied, motioning towards the restroom door.

Natsume eyed the inside of the room apprehensively before asking, "So. Can I step inside?"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless widened the door to let Natsume step inside. While Natsume walked inside, he distinctly heard Hotaru mutter, "Now I'm going to have clean the whole room later…"

He saw two beds that were parallel to each other: One had simple, white bedsheets, whereas the other one had a childish print: pink polka dots. Natsume snorted to himself when he saw the bedding.

"Don't you even dare think that the polka dotted bed is mine, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, walking towards him.

Natsume let out a low chuckle, "Never in my life would I think that's yours, Imai." He replied, while settling himself on the polka dotted bed.

He heard a click come from the restroom door as Mikan stepped out in a simple lavender dress with a while cardigan over it, with her hair let down.

"Eeep!" Mikan shrieked, "What are you doing on my bed?"

"It's kind of ironic that you have pink polka dots as your bed sheets, polka dots." Natsume answered back, ignoring the question.

Mikan felt her face redden, "Shut up…It was on sale!" she exclaimed, looking away.

In a flash, Natsume was by her side. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Wait." Hotaru commanded, while she walked towards Mikan.

"Here." She handed Mikan a white quilted purse, "Your purse."

"Why this purse?" Mikan wailed, "I was going to use my other one!"

"This one looks better." Hotaru calmly stated, "Besides, your necessities are in there already, like your phone and key." She added.

Mikan smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Hotaru."

Hotaru merely nodded, before walking away towards the restroom.

"Are you ready?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah." Mikan cheerfully replied.

Natsume quirked a half-smile, as they walked out of the dorms.

When they were outside, the night breeze immediately engulfed them. Mikan pulled her cardigan closer to her torso to make herself a tad warmer.

"So what are we doing?" Mikan asked, crossing her arms together.

"We're going to start over."

Mikan raised a brow, "Start over?" she repeated.

Natsume nodded, "I don't think the way we met the first time was… the best way to meet." He explained, "Nor was our first dinner together." He added, smirking.

Mikan nodded, and looked at the chain-y bracelet that was dangling on her left arm as a particular memory came to mind…

"…_You idiot" he muttered, "You just lost the key"_

"_It's not my fault you had a weak grip on it" I said defensively._

Both of them laughed in unison, as if recalling the same memory.

"Well, look at you Natsume! You're capable of laughing after all!" Mikan teased.

Natsume faked a scowl, before breaking into a small smile. "So, are you ready to start over?"

"Mhm! I'll start."

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, pleasure to meet you." She said, giggling.

"Natsume Hyuuga, and the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Review&Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!**

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is coming along so far :)**


End file.
